


Fénix

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Fictober 2019, M/M, Red String of Fate, pero no mucho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "No había un solo día en el que Hubert no se preguntase si sería el último que siguiera con vida. Pese a que era uno de los mejores en su campo el pensamiento se escurría dentro de su cerebro y no había quien lo sacara de allí cada mañana al despertar". One-shot.





	Fénix

**Author's Note:**

> Lo hubiera hecho más largo pero los compromisos con la vida cotidiana me requerían. Si veis alguna errata es porque he corregido con un sueño que me caigo para atrás.
> 
> Día #27. Fénix.

No había un solo día en el que Hubert no se preguntase si sería el último que siguiera con vida. Pese a que era uno de los mejores en su campo el pensamiento se escurría dentro de su cerebro y no había quien lo sacara de allí cada mañana al despertar. Hubert von Vestra era un cazador de criaturas oscuras. Él último de su linaje (aunque eso no quería decir que no hubiera cazadores de otros linajes solo que su apellido moriría con él). No creía que fuera una gran pérdida, en realidad, los von Vestra siempre habían sido un clan tan siniestro que continuamente los habían confundido con los monstruos que cazaban.

Nunca olvidaría cuando uno de los tantos alcaldes a los que acudía para cobrar su pago después de derrotar a una criatura particularmente sangriente le preguntó si no lamentaba asesinar a los suyos. Hubert tardó al menos diez minutos en convencer al hombre de que él no era ningún maldito vampiro.

Era una historia que prefería enterrar en su memoria, aunque de vez en cuando era inevitable recordarla.

Así que sí, él era un cazador terrible pero humano, al fin y al cabo. Desde vampiros hasta hombres lobo, pasando por súcubos y fantasmas Hubert tenía una larga lista de cadáveres de monstruos a sus espaldas. No era tan despiadado como para matar a los pacíficos mas no tenía ningún reparo en encargarse de aquellos que habían probado la sangre humana. Era su trabajo, después de todo. Ir a investigar el lugar sobrenatural, averiguar si la criatura representaba un peligro para la población, eliminarla en caso afirmativo. El cazador había realizado ya tantas veces esa misma tarea que resultaba tediosa.

Y el tedio en un trabajo como el suyo solía desencadenar en un cazador muerto.

La pálida luz de la luna iluminó su contorno mientras atravesaba el bosque con pasos agiles y silenciosos. Ajustó sus gafas de visión nocturna pensando que hubiera preferido un día más nublado. Incluso los animales tenían dificultades para ver cuando las estrellas eran cubiertas por un manto de niebla. Aunque Hubert sabía que de no ser por su propia magia le sería imposible derrotar a las criaturas más mágicas en días como esos. Aspiró el olor a tierra mojada, el viento mecía con suavidad las ramas de los árboles.

En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera sido una noche fantástica.

Quizá, con un poco de suerte la criatura a la que se enfrentaba sería alguna especie de fantasma perdido o algo por el estilo con el que pudiera lidiar sin un excesivo derramamiento de sangre (o mejor aún, sin ninguno). Entonces podría disfrutar de la quietud del bosque de vuelta a su campamento.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el murmullo de las hojas y el quejido frente a él inmediatamente cargó su ballesta. Se refugió en la espesura del bosque y se movió entre las sombras buscando el origen del ruido preparado para actuar si los quejidos de lo que sonaba como un humano se volvían desgarradores.

Lo que encontró no fue un humano siendo devorado por otro ser.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando, desde su posición, alcanzó a ver el reflejo de un brillante tono escarlata y después unas alas de pájaro de ese mismo color, que alternaba entre rojizo y naranja, enclaustradas en una red de oro. No había que ser un genio para reconocer la criatura que habían atrapado. Hubert suspiró y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el dueño de aquella red no estaba cerca antes de dejarse caer frente a la criatura. Las alas del fénix se replegaron y cubrieron su cuerpo a modo de defensa y él se subió las gafas para poder ver mejor a lo que se enfrentaba.

No quitó la red inmediatamente, primero se aseguró de que no había una segunda trampa colocada para aquellos que se acercaran a intentar liberar a su presa. Algunos cazadores furtivos usaban ese truco para asegurarse de que cazaban el mayor número de especímenes posibles, sin embargo, Hubert comprobó rápidamente que el furtivo con el que se había topado no era tan listo. Ni siquiera había asegurado bien los enganches en la tierra. Fue un juego de niños liberar al pájaro.

—Será mejor que te marches antes de que aparezca quien te ha tendido la trampa —un maldito fénix. Le habían mandado a asegurarse de que un maldito fénix era una criatura peligrosa o no. Hubert quería asesinar al alcalde del pueblo colindante al bosque.

Las alas rojizas se movieron lentamente dejando a la vista una cabeza humana. Hubert parpadeó ante el hombre que tenía frente a él. Su cabello y ojos del mismo color que sus alas le indicaban claramente que no se había equivocada en su valoración. Claro que había oído historias donde los fénix y los dragones a veces podían adoptar apariencia humana. Nunca antes lo había visto, por supuesto. No estaba interesado en cazar a criaturas tan jodidamente inofensivas.

Vale. Quizá era una subestimación. Un fénix podía abrasar literalmente una ciudad entera si se le cantaba la gana pero eran siempre tan pacíficos que eran pocas las historias que relataban una historia semejante.

—Espera —la voz del hombre dorado salió ronca de sus labios, Hubert se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría enzarzado en su lucha contra la red, parecía dubitativo—. ¿Entonces no quieres matarme?

—¿Por qué diablos querría matar a un fénix? Oh, espera, ¿crees que he sido yo quien ha puesto esta red? —agarró las doradas cuerdas y de un movimiento la hizo encoger entre sus manos—. Pff, no, no me interesan tus plumas ni tu cola y mucho menos tus lágrimas.

—Pero eres un cazador —murmuró mientras miraba la ballesta del mago aún cargada—. ¿Hay diferentes tipos de cazadores?

—No estoy seguro de que me guste llamar cazadores a los furtivos pero sí —no podía creerse que estuviera manteniendo una conversación de ese estilo con una criatura claramente herida. No podía creerse que aquel ser tuviera tan poco instinto de supervivencia. Aun así, se lo explicó—. Somos diferentes, sin embargo. Yo hago control de plagas. Ellos no son más que mercenarios que se venden al mejor postor, aunque lo que pidan sus clientes sea conseguirles algo ilegal.

—¿Ilegal…? Oh, _oh_, ¿te refieres a los tratados? —Hubert empezaba a impacientarse. Guardó la red en su bolsa pensando que quizá más tarde podría sacar algo por ella o convertirlo en algo verdaderamente útil.

—Claro que me refiero a los tratados, muchacho. Cazar a los de tu especie es ilegal, así como a las ninfas o a los dragones pacíficos o… —la conversación se estaba alargando ya demasiado y él tenía algo que hacer—. Ya deberías saber cómo funciona esto, pajarito.

—No estoy… seguro. No interactúo mucho con los humanos —reconoció mientras se acercaba al cazador con la curiosidad pintada en la cara. Cuando lo tuvo más cerca Hubert pudo apreciar las marcas de los desgarres de la red curándose poco a poco. Definitivamente los fénix tenían una capacidad de sanación envidiable.

—No deberías acercarte tanto.

—Pero has dicho que no cazas a los de mi especie.

—Y no lo hago pero hay algo que se llama espacio personal, pajarito. A los humanos nos gusta respetarlo.

—No me llamo pajarito —y luego dijo, más bajito—. Y sé lo que es el espacio personal.

Estupendo. De todas las criaturas mitológicas con las que podía encontrarse se había topado con la más parlanchina del lugar. Hubert quería reprenderle por no ser más desconfiado. Obviamente no lo hizo. Enfadar a una criatura que probablemente podría sacarle milenios de ventaja no parecía ser la mejor de las ideas. Así pues, decidió retomar su camino y buscar a la ahora otra presa que le había surgido en el encuentro con el fénix.

—¿Planeas seguirme durante mucho rato? —Hubert siseó al fénix porque por alguna extraña y absurda razón la criatura había decidido empezar a seguirlo como un pájaro que salía del huevo y se dedicaba a seguir a su madre.

—Me llamo Ferdinand —respondió el pelirrojo para consternación del cazador. El fénix hacía demasiado ruido para su gusto con las gigantescas alas dando tumbos contra los arboles—. ¿Y tú?

—Hubert —respondió pese a todo—. ¿Puedes hacer algo con eso? —señaló las alas después de varios minutos ahuyentando a todo ser vivo—. Delatas nuestra posición.

—Oh, uh, lo siento —y para aun más consternación del cazador el fénix realmente replegó sus alas y las guardó. Hubert no estaba seguro de si quería saber dónde y aun así, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, la camisa del fénix estaba destrozada en su espalda en dos líneas paralelas.

Hubert negó con la cabeza y le tiró su abrigo al fénix a la cara para que se cubriera.

—Póntelo —la noche era demasiado fría para que el chico fuera con la espalda al aire por muy caliente que fuera su sangre. No le miró pero por el sonido de la tela desplazándose supo que el fénix le había hecho caso. Ferdinand seguía siendo ruidoso pero sin las alas molestando al menos era un ruido manejable. Salvo cuando el fénix empezaba a preguntar cosas sin parar.

El pelirrojo no se callaba. Si Hubert no lo hubiera creído imposible pensaría que se acababa de caer del nido, pero si ese fuera el caso su figura humana sería la de un niño pequeño no la de un adulto. Además, antes de darle el abrigo había visto que el ser emplumado tenía algunas cicatrices en la espalda. La resultaba extraño pero no indagó. Suponía que incluso los fénix tenían algún material que les causaba extremo dolor. El de las hadas era el hierro, por ejemplo.

El chillido de una mujer le puso en alerta y cortó la conversación del fénix de golpe. Hubert maldijo internamente cuando reconoció el canto desesperado de una ninfa y corrió siguiendo el sonido de la cantarina y adolorida voz.

Volvió a cargar la ballesta mientras se movía y se detuvo tras un árbol mientras buscaba con la mirada el origen de la voz. Entonces lo vio. Al furtivo atando los brazos de la ninfa con alambre de espino tras su espalda, su mirada se oscureció por un momento y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

A veces la criatura más oscura y peligrosa eran los propios humanos.

Así que sin importarle dónde se había quedado el pequeño fénix movió sus brazos y apuntó a la cabeza del humano. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y junto al aire que había estado conteniendo soltó el virote. El otro hombre cayó con un ruido seco y sordo en el suelo. No había oído el virote por culpa de los gritos de desesperación de la ninfa así que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar a su inminente muerte.

Y Hubert no tenía ningún reparo en matar a un humano cuando la situación lo requería.

Dudó, pero finalmente se acercó a la pobre ninfa para soltar sus brazos. En algún momento Ferdinand le había alcanzado y se encontraba parado junto a él mientras observaba la situación en un silencio casi terrorífico.

—No has dudado antes de disparar a uno de los tuyos —le escuchó murmurar a su lado. Parecía que al final el fénix si le había seguido el ritmo. Curioso. Ni le había sentido.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Yo hago control de plagas. Elimino cualquier plaga.

Y eso a veces incluía la humana. O al menos incluía a los cazadores furtivos que se estaban convirtiendo en una. No había hecho nada ilegal, en realidad, los tratados contemplaban la posibilidad de que cualquier humano que viera a una criatura bondadosa en peligro por un humano podía defenderla si quería. Les permitía asesinar en defensa de cualquier otro ser vivo. Eso obviamente había traído sus propios problemas con asesinatos que habían intentado ser pasados por una situación de justicia pero Hubert suponía que nunca había una solución fácil para algo tan complejo como la avaricia, la codicia y la envidia.

Cuando la ninfa por fin estuvo libre, Hubert se separó un poco de ella para darle su espacio mientras la claramente adolorida mujer acariciaba sus delgados y heridos brazos. Después, se acercó al furtivo para asegurarse de que no respiraba y, de paso, ver si podía recuperar la flecha, por desgracia estaba demasiado astillada en el cráneo del humano. No podría reutilizarla. Suspiró por el objeto perdido y casi se sobresaltó cuando al girarse la ninfa se encontraba allí, detrás de él, con una sonrisa agradecida en los labios y los brazos estirados hacia él. En las palmas de sus manos había dos pequeñas pepitas de oro. Hubert maldijo en voz baja. Ah, lo había olvidado.

—No, yo no… —dijo intentando cerrar las manos de la ninfa pero ésta apretó las pepitas contra sus propias manos y las dejó allí antes de perderse en el bosque de nuevo. Hubert frunció los labios pero acabó guardando el oro en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Agradecimiento. Las ninfas dan oro para agradecer a quien las salva por eso acaban siempre metidas en líos —Hubert chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Un desastre. Estaba dispuesto a empezar a moverse de nuevo para abandonar el bosque y volver a su campamento ahora que había terminado pero la repentina mano de Ferdinand sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

—¡Oh! Entonces yo también debería darte algo como agradecimiento por haberme salvado.

—No es necesario —la mente del moreno se quedó en blanco. La sonrisa del fénix era gigantesca y luminosa. El cazador casi sintió la tentación de mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fuera a aquellos ojos anaranjados que parecían irradiar una fuerza antinatural.

—¡Ya sé! Dado que tú proteges a los más débiles yo, Ferdinand von Aegir, te protegeré a ti. ¡Ese es mi juramento! —el fénix repentinamente le envolvió entre sus alas y apretó sus manos sobre las de Hubert. El mago vio con terrible horror como un hilo de color rojo y en llamas envolvía por un momento las manos unidas de ambos antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

_¿¡Qué!?_

Algo, muy dentro de él, le dijo que el fénix no pensaba dar marcha atrás respecto a su promesa.

Hubert supo entonces que estaba jodido.

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve MUY tentada de que Hubert fuera el fénix pero al final tiré por Ferdinand porque ese señor grita fénix por los cuatro puntos cardinales. Además, a Ferdie le quedan mejor las plumas.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
